


SpiderxFlash Venom AU: We aren't who we used to be...

by AlbionGodz2077



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26923561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlbionGodz2077/pseuds/AlbionGodz2077
Summary: Peter comes to find out why Flash has been acting weird lately. It's due to the fact that Flash has a symbiote inside him.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Flash Thompson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	SpiderxFlash Venom AU: We aren't who we used to be...

**Author's Note:**

> This is to inspire anyone interested in the idea.


End file.
